Geronimo!
by RosesandBlack
Summary: The Doctor is enlisted to help a troubled Hogwarts from the Weeping Angels and other dangers from Hogwarts' past as well as the Doctor's.
1. Chapter 1

**The Farewell**

"Are you sure you want to leave? The TARDIS won't be the same," The Doctor said to Melanie who smiled.

"You'll find another companion Doctor," she said kissing him on the cheek and making him blush. "You always do."

"You're right," The Doctor said pressing blue and red buttons and sending the TARDIS soaring through the time vortex. Once the TARDIS landed, Melanie opened the door to find themselves in a green meadow with a bright yellow sun shining on her face.

"You dropped me off in the meadow behind my house?" Melanie asked laughing.

"I'm pretty sure your husband would find it strange that you were running around with some strange man for a year and a half?" The Doctor asked adjusting his bowtie.

"True," Melanie said smiling and laughing, "Your bowtie is still not cool."

"Yes it is," The Doctor said, "It's cool."

Melanie smiled and looked at The Doctor with her head tilited. "Thank you for the lovely adventure."

"Anytime," The Doctor said hugging Melanie and walking to the TARDIS.

"Don't forget me," Melanie said wiping tears from her face.

The Doctor looked back at her with sadness in his eyes, "I could never forget you." He opened the TARDIS door and walked into his time machine; he noticed as he started her up, there was someone standing in the room with him. "Who are you?"

"Are you The Doctor?" she asked. She had long jet black hair, almond brown eyes, she was short in stature, but muscular, her face was heart shaped and in a state of panic.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"Please we need your help!" she said pleadingly. "Our castle is in danger and you are the only one who can help."

"Who are you?"

"Please help!" she begged, but just as soon as she appeared she disappeared. Suddenly The Doctor flew into action and reconfigured the TARDIS.

"Alright darling," The Doctor said, "Geronimo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath**

"How many are dead?" Jessica asked Mark.

"Three hundred," he said looking at the massive pile of bodies, "and several hundred are missing still." Jessica looked at the devastation around her; the castle was ransacked by intruders thirteen hours before this and all she chould think about was how many people were killed, how many people were bleeding and alive, and how many people were still missing. Death Eaters flooded the castle and killed whoever was in their way; they got what they came for, thought Jessica.

"Try and find the missing," Jessica told Mark as he sighed.

"We are trying," he said in frustration.

"Well try harder," Jessica said storming away and sitting on the stone steps leading toward the front of the castle. The Death Eaters not only killed a quarter of the student population, but they completely destroyed the castle, leaving some parts of the castle erect and other parts in complete ruin. Large gray stones littered the courtyards around the castle, and so did the bodies; this was Jessica's breaking point. She sat on the steps and surevyed her surroundings; then suddenly broke into uncontrollable tears. She buried her face into her knees until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw the one face that instantly made her feel better. Jessica stood up and almost jumped into his arms.

"Oh my god you're alive," Jessica said attacking his face and lips with kisses. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead too," Dereck said hugging her tightly. During the battle, Dereck and Jessica were seperated to lead their own groups; the last time Jessica saw Dereck was the north tower collapsed on top of him.

"How did you survive? That tower should've killed you," Jessica asked as Dereck wiped the tears from her face.

"I created a force field that protected me from the initial blow, but didn't protect me from being his by a few stones," Dereck said showing Jessica sseveral wounds on his head. "I'm here now and that's all that matters." Before they could kiss each other, they heard a weird noise; wind gathered around the courtyard and as they looked a tall blue police phone box appeared there with a light on top that blinked off and on. Once it was a solid object, Jessica and Dereck approached the box with extreme caution; then a man popped out wearing a bowtie and suspenders.

"Hello there," he said as Jessica and Dereck looked at each other in a confused manner.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"I'm the Doctor," he said as Jessica raised her eyebrow. Out of nowhere, a young girl limped over the blue box and looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"Are you the Doctor?" she asked pleadlingly.

"Yes I am," he said stepping out of the TARDIS and looked into the girl's sad eyes. "Why did you call me?"

"We need your help," she said tears rolling down her face. "Look around you Doctor. People are dead and it's because of the three of us. We didn't do our job and lives were lost."

"What do you need from me?" he asked.

"To travel back in time and prevent this from ever happening," she said as Jessica grabbed her sister.

"Bianca, you are asking this man to do the impossible," she said, "he cannot travel in time."

"That blue box is called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Trust me on this," she said as Jessica sighed.

"So you need a mad man with a box," the Doctor said smiling.

"Can you help us?" Bianca asked holding her sister's hand.

The Doctor smiled, fixed his bowtie, and said, "Step inside and let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears With Wings**

"Tell me what has happened here," the Doctor said to Bianca, Jessica, and Dereck.

"Death Eaters, eveil wizards, attacked us and decimated everything and almost the entire population of this castle," Jessica said as they were walking through damaged corridors, but every five seconds the Doctor kept looking over his shoulder. "Are you ok, Doctor?"

"I feel like we are being watched," he said taking out his screwdriver and searching for the source of his uneasiness. "There is something here." He searched the grounds and walls with his screwdriver, but when he popped it open and looked around horrified.

"What is it?" Jessica asked suddenly feeling paranoid.

"Everyone in the TARDIS," the Doctor said in a low voice. "NOW!" They ran toward the TARDIS and realized that several statues started to appear in the courtyard. Whenever they looked away, they came closer. They ran as fast as they could until the TARDIS door was closed and locked. Jessica looked out the window and saw the face of an angel.

"They don't look very dangerous," she said until she turned back and the angel showed his sharp, vicious teeth and made Jessica scream.

"What the hell are those things?" Jessica asked running into Dereck's arms as the TARDIS door started creaking as the angels tried to get in. "How do we stop them?"

"We don't," the Doctor said as everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What do you mean they cannot be stopped? You're the Doctor, you can stop them anything!" Bianca said as the Doctor stopped and suddenly became angry.

"I couldn't defeat the Daleks," he said angrily, "I couldn't defeat the Cybermen, I couldn't save my planet. Weeping Angels are aliens that are always present. They never go away. So you tell me what I can and cannot stop!" Bianca looked at him awkwardly as he moved back to operating the TARDIS and hit the throttle for them to escape.

"Why did you have to go and say that?" Jessica asked her sister. "You upset him!"

"I didn't mean to," Bianca said. While Bianca and Jessica were arguing, Dereck wondered over to where the Doctor was and watched him pull levers, turn knobs, and push random buttons.

"You humans cannot possibly understand," the Doctor said as Dereck looked at him.

"I understand," Dereck said as the Doctor looked at him. Dereck's eyes started to glow a golden yellow and when he opened his mouth, he emitted a golden dust like substance that made the Doctor stare at him in confusion.

"You can't be," he said.

"I am," Dereck said, "I'm a Time Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Uncovering The Past**

"How are you a Time Lord?" The Doctor asked as he pulled Dereck into another room of the TARDIS.

"I don't know," Dereck answered, "but I know that I am. I've been having dreams about these monsterious creatures with one eye and a suction cup for a hand and a lazer for the other and ear-like things that light up everytime they talk and they roll around saying 'exterminate' in a robotic like voice and they keep saying something about the destroyer of their kind-"

"They're not dreams," The Doctor says in a small voice, "they are memories. You're dreaming about the Time War, but how? You weren't there."

"The last memory I have is seeing this burning red planet being taken away from me," Dereck said as The Doctor tried to comprehend the entire situation. "I remember looking out a window of our TARDIS and seeing the red planet just burn and I could hear screams and pleas and those things just killing us."

"The Daleks and the Time Lords killed each other," The Doctor lied.

"The Dalek things kept saying you destroyed your race and theirs," Dereck said as he caught The Doctor in his lie. "Did you really kill our race?"

"I had to," he confessed, "I didn't have a choice. The Time War would ahve gone on forever if I didn't do something."

Suddenly Dereck became enraged, "So your bright idea is to kill everyone?!"

"If I didn't Daleks would've conquered everything," he yelled, "They would've killed all of us, including you so be thankful I killed them off so that you could have sort of a normal life."

"I didn't have a goddamn normal life," Dereck yelled, "Everytime I went to sleep I heard those bastard drums and I couldn't do anything to get rid of them. I still hear them."

"All Time Lords hear the drums, the real challenge is if you can handle hearing it for the rest of your long long life," The Doctor said just in time to hear screams coming form the main control room. They both ran into the control and saw the two girls standing back to back encircled by five angels.

"What the hell?" Dereck asked running over to them, but suddenly realizing that the girls weren't in any immediate danger. "Guys, just duck and move out of the way."

"Won't they move?" Jessica asked.

"No," The Doctor said, "they are time-locked. If Angels look into each other's eyes they become time-locked until an outside force unfreezes them. Just duck and crawl through between them." Jessica and Bianca crouched down and scooted through the Angel's arms and ran to Dereck and The Doctor. The TARDIS was silent for a few hours until Bianca and Jessica went up to bed and The Doctor and Dereck were left alone.

"Have you told her yet?" The Doctor asked.

Dereck lowerd his head, "No, she doesn't know."

The Doctor nodded and continued to fly his TARDIS. They sat there in awkward silence until Dereck broke the silence with, "How did you aquire your TARDIS?"

"I borrowed her from a guy," The Doctor said as several buttons beeped and levers threw themselves down. "Ok, I stole her. Happy now?" The TARDIS made a high chipper noise and then went silent. Dereck laughed and slumped in his chair. "What about you? How did you lose your TARDIS?"

"When I was around seven hundred, I came upon a dead TARDIS and I revived her and called her my own," Dereck said recalling the event, "We were traveling when suddenly something went wrong; she started to stall and then we were freefalling from sky. We crashed and when I topened the door we were on this strange island with a castle. I tried to revive her, but she just didn't have any life in her. So I said goodbye to her and made my home at the castle until I came across materials to fix her, but that never happened and I had to abandon her." His eyes filled with tears, but he quickly wiped them away before The Doctor saw.

"Are you going to tell Jessica who you really are?" The Doctor asked Dereck.

"I don't know if she would see me as the same person," Dereck said looking at the Doctor's expression, "Do you have a companion?"

The Doctor remained silent as he remebered one in particular, "Not anymore. There were several companions, but only one I ever cared about."

"Where is she?" Dereck asked as The Doctor's eyes started to tear.

"She is in a parallel universe living her life," The Doctor said as he walked down the steps and started to work on the wires below the main control panel of the TARDIS. Feeling the tension, Dereck said goodnight and left the room. The Doctor said goodnight and continued working; when he watched Dereck leave he turned around and saw a hallogram of a single red rose; he smiled with tears in his eyes as he uttered one name. "Rose Tyler."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's Surprise**

"Rose Tyler.". She woke from a dead sleep thinking she heard something familiar. She sat up, wiped the cold sweat from her forehead as she tried to process the current problem; it definitely sounded familiar, but somehow it didn't. The desperation sounded familiar, but the voice was out of place; she thought of the only person it could possibly be, but how could that be when that person was sleeping naked in the bed next to her? She got up, walked over to the window, and stared out into the winter sky. The Doctor was lying next to her, but surely the original Doctor has moved on with a new girl and a new face, which infuriated her because she was his no matter what face he has. She ran over to her closet, grabbed the nearest pair of wrinkled clothes from the floor, threw them on her body, grabbed her large, powerful universe saving grenade gutug tabbed her transporter, and made a beeline for the winter air.

"Here I come!" she yelled and smacked the yellow button that hung around her neck and the next thing she knew she was stanbeaching a dark control room. It was the TARDIS she knew, but it was dead; it was completely nonfunctional and Rose sat on the familiar seats near the outer railing. _How could this be? _She thought to herself. _  
_

"This isn't the control room anymore," came a voice from behind her. She instinctively gripped her gun and spun around ready to fire, but she looked at the man standing before her faces he stood there wondering who he was.

"I know I look different," he said as Rose stood there holding her gun. "You haven't aged one day since I saw you last."

"When was that?" Rose asked, testing him on his memory.

"It was the day the ghosts came to London and we had to close the vortex," The Doctor explained with a sad voice, "the lever was slipping and you tried to pull it back and your dad caught you before the vortex closed. And then you were gone."

At this point, Rose was in tears. She dropped her gun, ran over to him, and flew into his arms where she buried her face in his shoulder; they stood there hugging for what seemed like forever and then she pulled him away.

"You look so different," she said as he smiled.

"That's what happens when you regenerate," he said as she laughed.

She grabbed his bow tie and raised her eyebrow, where he responded with, "bow ties are cool.". She rolled her eyes as he transported them control main control room where Rose stared at gawked at how massive it was.

"Holy crap!" Rose exclaimed. "This is massive."

"That's what they tell me," The Doctor said smiling as the others came into the room. "Guys meet Rose, Rose meet guys."

Rose shook everyone's hand and introduced herself to them just in time for The Doctor toswitch the TARDIS into high gear. They grabbed the rails and held on for their lives until they came to a dead stop and the TARDIS lost power.

"She is completely dead," The Doctor said as Rose began to panic

"How is she out of power? She never runs out of power."

"We must be somewhere that her power," The Doctor said as he ran to the door and opened it to reveal a dark forest.

"We are in a forest," The Doctor said frowning.

"Not just any forest," Jessica said frightened, "The Forbidden Forest."


	6. Chapter 6

**An Old Enemy Confronts The Doctor**

"What's in here?" The Doctor asked looking around the forest.

"Who knows," Jessica said as The Doctor looked around nervously. Jessica put her hand on his shoulder which made him jump. "Sorry, just relax. We need to figure out why the TARDIS lost power."

"There's only one person who could've done that," Bianca said taking out her wand.

"There are other things that could've done that," Dereck said as Jessica and Bianca stared at him while The Doctor pinched his shoulder, "Ah! I mean I'm sure it isn't him. He is dead."

"You never know," Jessica said as they started to walk around the forest with light illuminating from Bianca and Jessica's wands. While the girls walked ahead to give them light, Dereck and The Doctor hung back as they talked.

"You feel that energy right?" Dereck asked The Doctor.

"Yeah," The Doctor said as the energy they felt grew stronger. As they kept walking, Dereck and The Doctor heard the girls scream, but when they ran to the girls they found a graveyard.

"A Dalek graveyard," Dereck said as The Doctor walked around the graveyard. He bent down and touched several of them, but none of them woke. "These Daleks are completely destroyed. What the hell happened to them?"

"A force completely destroyed them," Dereck said looking around him, "I feel uneasy let's get out of here."

"Who parked that obnoxious blue box in my forest?" boomed a voice. They looked around, but saw no one.

"That would be me," The Doctor said raising his hand and smiling, but the smile quickly faded from his face when a green beam of light went through his body and he collapsed to the ground. Jessica and Dereck got The Doctor to his feet as Bianca stood there with her wand extended.

"That won't save you girl," the voice said again, "get out of my forest before I kill you all." They ran back to the TARDIS and locked the door; Jessica and Dereck laid The Doctor on the ground and Dereck tried to help Bianca work the TARDIS.

"How can we get her back up and running?" Bianca asked as Dereck kept glancing at The Doctor who started to admit gold dust from his hands and face.

"We need to get his other heart working," Dereck said, "he cannot regenerate."

"How do you know about regeneration?" Bianca asked Dereck suspiciously. Dereck ignored her and turned back to the TARDIS. He placed his pointer and middle fingers to his lips and then placed them on the TARDIS. The TARDIS began to turn on and in a matter of minutes, but the more important thing was getting The Doctor back to health.

"Let me regenerate," he pleaded to Dereck.

"We cannot have you vulnerable," Dereck said as he placed his palm on The Doctor's chest and The Doctor popped up as if he had a sudden burst of energy. He popped up on his feet, kissed Dereck on the forehead, and took his place at the helm of the TARDIS. Dereck smiled, but suddenly felt awkward since Jessica and Bianca were staring at him; he gave an awkward smile and walked into the back of the TARDIS where he found a room and shut the door.

"They cannot find out who you are," came a voice from behind Dereck. A blonde woman appears behind him dressed in a white robe and holding a big book in her hands.

"I know," Dereck said turning around and staring into her blue eyes.

"If they find out who you are our plan is ruined," the woman said sternly.

"Calm down," Dereck said as he grabbed her and stuck his tongue down her throat in a passionate kiss. "They will never find out."


	7. Chapter 7

**An Undead Problem**

There was a knock at the door, "Dereck?" Jessica called.

"She won't find out," Dereck whispered as the woman kissed him again and disappeared. Dereck opened the door and stared at Jessica's forlorned face.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked; he forgot she had super hearing and probably heard him talking to the woman, but he searched through his head and an excuse.

"I was talking to myself and sorting out what to say to The Doctor," he said as Jessica rolled her eyes and walked away. He sighed in relief knowing he was off the hook for now and walked outside. The Doctor was steering the TARDIS to god knows where when there was a loud bang that echoed so loudly that everyone, including The Doctor, covered their ears and dropped to the floor in agony. The TARDIS windows shattered and she completely shut down and wouldn't restart; Jessica got up, pulled her hand away from her ears and noticed blood trickling down the side of her head. Dereck, Bianca, and The Doctor experienced the same thing.

"Are we deaf?" Jessica yelled, but no one responded.

"What?" The Doctor asked as Jessica started to cry, but he jumped up and walked over to her, "No we can still hear. The sound wave popped out ears to adjust to the pressure of the planet we just landed on."

"I guess the air is so tight up here that it had to damage our ears to adjust the pressure in our heads," Dereck said.

"Why would they do that?" Bianca asked wiping the blood on her clothes.

"Our heads would've exploded," The Doctor said running toward the door.

"Oh that's a lovely image," Jessica said getting up and going for the door, "What planet are we on?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said, "I've never been here before. How long have you been with Dereck?"

Jessica paused, surprised he asked. "Almost three years. Why?"

"Be careful," The Doctor said, "he isn't who he says he is." He opened the door before Jessica could ask him what he meant. Everyone walked out onto the grayish sandy planet and wondered where they were. The air was so thin that it made everyone lightheaded; their feet brushed up so much sand that they started to cough until Dereck noticed something odd. He looked around him and seemed nervous.

"Did you see that?" he asked as everyone looked around them, but didn't see anything. They continued to walk along the surface of the planet until they came to a cave; they walked inside only to confronted by what seemed like catacombs. The Doctor seemed excited, but everyone else seemed scared and creeped out.

"Catacombs have been around since centuries," he said fascinated.

"Do they usually harbor the dead?" Bianca asked sounding scared.

"Of course they harbor the dead," The Doctor said turning around slowly, "why would you ask a silly thing?"

"Because these things aren't dead!" Bianca yelled as humanoid-like creatures started to climb out of the catacombs; their foggy white eyes glared at the group as they started to back away slowly, gray colored flesh seemed to be melting off their face, arms, and hands, bones proturded from their mouths, fingers, and legs. They walked with a gimp, their clothes were decayed and rotted and falling off their skinny bodies. The group backed away as the zombie-like beings kept advancing.

"What do we do now?" Jessica asked backing up and falling over a skeleton. She yelled and started to run, but suddenly stopped and fell on her behind. "What the fuck!?"

The Doctor ran over to her felt the wall. "That's inconvenient."

"It's a damn wall," Jessica panicked.

"It is," The Doctor said banging on the wall, but nothing happened. He took out his screwdriver and waved it in front of the wall, but nothing happened. "Come on COME ON!" He kept banging on the all, but the beings kept advancing on them and they were cornered.

"What do we do?" Bianca asked frightened. Suddenly, a woman appeared wearing a beautiful white empirial gown laced in gold; her blonde hair hung over her shoulders, her body was elevated by five inch golden heels, and the whole catacomb smelled of roses and citrus.

"Down boys," she said forcefully raising her hand and the beings stopped and dropped to the floor. "Go back to your resting places and leave these poor people in peace." In one huge motion, the beings got up and limped back to their respected resting places and silence fell over the catacomb.

"Sorry about that," she said as Bianca noticed her locking eyes with Dereck.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"I am the Keeper of the Catacomb," she said bowing. "A mystical being with the power over the dead."

"She's been around since the beginning of time," The Doctor said as she looked impressed, "she guards the dead so they don't create havoc among the living."

"You know me so well Doctor," she said smiling, "now why is that?"

"I was in my eighth regeneration when we met," The Doctor said as the woman smiled.

"That's right," she said laughing, "You wore that hula skirt and coconut bra when we met."

The Doctor blushed as everyone laughed, "We were in Hawaii. You gotta have some fun."

"Did you wear your bowtie as well?" Jessica managed to ask though her teary laughter.

"Of course I did," he said making everyone laugh harder, "Bow ties are cool."

"Can we just get out of here?" Bianca asked sounding frightened.

The Doctor looked at Bianca and hugged her tightly. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

"I'll catch up with you guys," Dereck said as The Doctor eyed him suspiciously. They left the Catacombs and the woman turned to Dereck with a malicious look on her face.

"You were suppose to leave them in here to die," she said.

"I know," Dereck said rubbing his forehead, "I will kill them ."

"No," she said getting extremely close to his face where her nose touched his, "You kill The Doctor."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know," Jessica said to The Doctor, "he's been acting all weird since we got back from the catacombs. Like something is happening to him."

The Doctor remained silent; he couldn't tell her that he was really a Time Lord. She didn't understand what that meant, let alone what that meant for her and Dereck. A human couldn't love a Time Lord; Time Lords lived forever, humans did not. "I'm not sure what's happening to him."

"Yes you do," Jessica said looking around to see if anyone was listening. "You know exactly who he is. You see right through him, but yet you cannot tell me. Why is that?"

"If I am right about who he is, he isn't here to just hitch a ride back to the past," The Doctor said looking at his body scanner. "Look at this. This scanner shows everything about the human body and whether you're human or not. I scanned Dereck's body and yes he is not human and he has told me that he is a Time Lord like I am, but his whole body is scanning red and I'm not sure what that means."

"He is evil," Jessica said as The Doctor stared at her. "If he isn't human and he really is what you say he is. If he is like you, and his scan is showing red then he must be an evil Time Lord."

The Doctor grabbed her face and kissed her forehead, "You are brilliant!"

"But who is an evil Time Lord?" Jessica asked as The Doctor's face fell.

"Jessica you need to listen to me," he said, "Dereck is not safe. He will try to kill you and Bianca and then he will try to kill me. He is pure evil." Suddenly from the right wing of the TARDIS, a scream rang out and echoed through the main control room; Jessica and The Doctor looked at each other and ran for that wing only to find Bianca lying in a pool of blood on her bedroom floor. Jessica looked at her neck and noticed something weird as tears fell from her eyes.

"Doctor, this laceration was made by a laser," she said noticing the gash he burn marks on the edges, "someone cut her throat with a laser, but who?"

"I know who," The Doctor said running from the room and entering the control room to find Dereck standing by the screen with his body scan on it.

"You know your TARDIS is one remarkable machine," he said smiling and holding his laser screwdriver in his hand. "It automatically recognized me as being evil, such a smart machine."

"She's not a machine," The Doctor said walking down the stairs cautiously. "So why did you hitch a ride to go back to the past to stop this little moment in time?"

"I could care less about this 'save the castle' expedition," he said smiling, "I came back to finally kill you and steal your TARDIS."

"Oh because the last dozen times were so successful," The Doctor said making Jessica snicker behind him. Dereck pointed his screwdriver at Jessica and fired a laser which nearly missed her head and making The Doctor take out his sonic screwdriver and point it at Dereck. "Leave her alone."

"Another companion The Doctor loves," Dereck laughed, "but you won't love her like you loved another right? What was her name?"

"Rose Tyler," said a voice from behind. A blonde woman was holding a gun and blasted Dereck from across the TARDIS. They turned around and stared into the face of Rose Tyler and smiled.

"Where did you go?" The Doctor asked, "we last saw you in the forest."

"I was captured, but the important thing is that I am back and read to defeat this monster," Rose said standing beside The Doctor. The Doctor hugged Rose, grabbed her hand and Jessica's, and ran out of the TARDIS.

"Are you guys alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah we are fine," Jessica said extending her hand, "Jessica Whitfield, I'm pleased to finally meet you."

Rose shook her hand, "He talks about me?"

Jessica smiled, "Sometimes, but I just knew there was another person he cared for."

"I'm flattered," Rose said smiling, "Now what are you doing with The Doctor?"

"My friend Bianca asked The Doctor to go back in time and to change the outcome of a great battle that took place," Jessica said as Rose looked at The Doctor with worry in her eyes. "It could be a long shot, but I'm hoping with his help I can change it."

Rose smiled and pulled The Doctor to the side and said, "You do understand that if you help her, you could change her reality. You could change the entire outcome."

"I know but I have to try," The Doctor said as Rose exhaled heavily. He walked back to Jessica and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Let's do it," Jessica said running to the main control panel while Rose kept giving The Doctor disapproving looks.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Climax**

"You cannot do this!" Rose yelled at Jessica, "You could alter your own future!"

"The fight needs to stop! It should never have happened!" she yelled back as The Doctor stared at the computer screen on the main switch board.

"There were plenty of things that I wanted to change, but I couldn't! You need to do the same!" Rose yelled as Jessica became increasingly angry. "You cannot change history!"

"This is my school and friends we are talking about," Jessica said folding her arms.

"The Doctor and I have lost more friends than we care to mention," Rose said looking over and seeing The Doctor's sad face looking back at her remembering that horrible day on the beach where he let her go.

"We are here," The Doctor said as Rose looked at him angrily. "now you need to listen to me. You are not to interfere with anything that you will see or hear. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jessica said as she walked to the door of the TARDIS.

Rose looked at The Doctor in bewilderment. "You never intended to change her past did you?"

"Of course not," The Doctor said adjusting his bow tie. They both walked hand in hand to the door of the TARDIS. "Let's go." They stepped out only to be welcomed by green and blue bolts of electricity flying over their heads; they ducked and ran into the Forbidden Forest to avoid getting killed.

"Is this what it was like?" Rose asked Jessica in a whisper.

"Yeah for three straight days," Jessica answered, "we need to keep moving toward the castle." They moved deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest until they came to a clearing directly in the middle; they all stopped and surveyed their surroundings.

"This is really creepy," Rose said cocking her lazor gun.

"This whole forest is creepy," Jessica said closing her eyes and concentrating on where the castle was in relation to their current location. She opened her eyes, pointed in front of her, and guided everyone to the clearing where they saw the castle, but guards were blocking their way.

"We need to get past them," Jessica whispered, but no one responded as a group of people passed by and stopped in front of them.

"Did you finish the plans?" Dereck asked the blonde haired woman they saw back in the catacombs.

"Of course I did," she said kissing Dereck which made Bianca cringe.

"Can you stop that? You seem to do that every second of your time," she said as Jessica looked back at The Doctor who avoided looking at her. Jessica turned back around to listen to the conversation.

"The castle needs to come down," Bianca said to Dereck, "He demands it."

"No shit," Dereck said rolling his eyes as a dark hooded figure floated to the group. They bowed their heads in reverence, but all Jessica did was widen her eyes.

"How are my plans coming along Time Lord," he said in a deep voice.

"Plans are almost done sir," Dereck said avoiding contact with his eyes.

"Good," he said getting closer to his face, "I'd hate for you to disappoint me. Especially when there are intruders looking at us through those trees." They all turned to look at Rose, The Doctor, and Jessica.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled, but they didn't get far for when they turned around they were surrounded by Death Eaters with their wands drawn; Rose drew her gun, The Doctor whipped out his screwdriver, and Jessica took out her wand.

"A Sonic Screwdriver?" Dereck asked smiling. "That won't do shit."

"Maybe not," Jessica said, _"Expelliarmus!"_ Dereck's screwdriver flew out of his hand and onto the ground where the hooded figure picked it up and pointed it at The Doctor.

"You don't want to mess with me," he said as The Doctor laughed.

"You don't know who I am do you?" The Doctor asked adjusting his bowtie. The hooded figure fired the screwdriver's lazer and The Doctor crashed to the ground clutching his chest. Rose and Jessica huddled around him as he squinted and cringed at the pain in his chest.

"What's happening?" Jessica asked as she saw golden dust coming from his fingertips.

"Make sure he doesn't regenerate," the hooded figure said as the Death Eaters picked up Rose and Jessica and then The Doctor and separated them. They watched as The Doctor glowed gold and The Death Eaters drew their wands.

"STOP! KILL ME INSTEAD!" Rose yelled, but the Death Eaters ignored her.

"On three," one of the Death Eaters said.

"NO!" Rose yelled.

"One..." They aimed.

"Two..." Their wands glowed with the killing curse

"Three..." Their wands admitted the green light and hit The Doctor square in the chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Doctor's Future**

"Three..." Their wands admitted green light hit The Doctor square in the chest. He fell to the ground, still glowing yellow.

"Make sure he doesn't regenerate," the head Death Eater said as the others gathered around The Doctor. He grabbed Rose's hand and brought her down to his level and whispered in her ear.

"Duck," he whispered as she ducked just in time to see the Death Eaters fall to the ground one by one. She looked up and saw a large group of students from the school with their wands pointed; the students had saved them.

"We need to get out of here before the teachers come," The Doctor said as Rose and Jessica grabbed each of his arms and dragged him toward the TARDIS. Jessica opened the TADRIS door and helped Rose place The Doctor on the floor of the control room where he still glowed yellow and cringed from pain. Rose grabbed Jessica as The Doctor stood and gripped the TARDIS main switchboard.

"What's happening?" Jessica asked as Rose has tears in her eyes.

"When a Time Lord is dying he regenerates," she explained, "he changes to heal himself. But you can't!"

"Too late," he said staring into Rose's eyes, "I'm regenerating!" Suddenly, the TARDIS shook with energy as The Doctor's face and hands erupted with gold light; Jessica and Rose covered their eyes as the entire TARDIS glowed and shook with fury. Jessica looked up and started to walk over to The Doctor.

"Get back!" Rose yelled, but Jessica ignored her and kept walking; she walked up to him and placed a hand on his face. She felt a surge of energy as the heart of the TARDIS flowed through her body; she felt such power, she could see every inch of the universe and she was amazed that The Doctor saw this all the time. The glowing stopped and The Doctor and Jessica both collapsed on the ground and Rose ran over to them just as The Doctor was waking up, but nothing had changed; he had healed himself without changing his appearance.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah what happened exactly?"

"She touched you while you were regenerating," Rose said looking at an unconscious Jessica.

"Did she take in the vortex?" he asked, but Rose only shrugged her shoulders. The Doctor scooped Jessica up into his arms and placed her in a bed in another part of the TARDIS.

* * *

"So why did you take her back in time?" Rose asked sipping a cup of coffee. When The Doctor didn't answer her, it all made sense. "You never intended to change the past for her. You took her back to show her who was responsible for the attack and to show her that it was a fixed point in time that she couldn't change."

"You are smart Rose Tyler," The Doctor said smiling and switching the TARDIS on. When it stopped, The Doctor and Rose walked out onto Bad Wolf Bay so they could say goodbye.

"Here we are again," Rose said frowning, "We always end up here."

"But look who is standing behind you," The Doctor said as Rose's companion, the Human Doctor, stood with a smile on his face and holding a little girl in his arms.

"Mama," she said making Rose and The Doctor smile.

"She looks like you," The Doctor said happily.

"She takes after you," Rose said making The Doctor smile.

"Someone has to pass along the clever gene," The Doctor smiled and Rose hugged him.

"Until we meet again," Rose said running over to her human Doctor and daughter, but when she looked back to wave goodbye, the TARDIS was gone.

* * *

Three hours later, Jessica woke holding her head. "What happened? Where's Rose?"

"Rose went back to her world and you took in the heart of the TARDIS," The Doctor said pulling levers and pressing buttons on the main control panel, "no one is meant to do that. You almost died."

"How did I survive?" Jessica asked.

"You placed your hand on the console and put the TARDIS back to where it is supposed be," The Doctor said placing his hand on the console. "You are so strong."

"I'm not that strong," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"You are incredibly strong," The Doctor said hugging her, "Look at how much you have went through: your school was destroyed, your friends betrayed you, but you've done so much good. You are strong." The TARDIS stopped moving and The Doctor opened the door to show Jessica that she was home. She was standing outside her house where she grew up before she went to Hogwarts.

"You brought me home?" Jessica questioned.

"Yes," The Doctor said, "I'm giving you a choice. You can either travel with me or stay here and stay with your family."

"You want me to travel with you?" Jessica asked smiling.

"Only if you want to," The Doctor said walking back into the TARDIS and closing the door. Jessica stood there uncertain about what to choose; she hadn't seen her family in years nor did she care to see them. All her family did was cause her misery; she turned, walked into the TARDIS, and shut the door. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"We can go anywhere?" she asked.

"Anywhere your heart desires," The Doctor said running to the console as Jessica joined him.

"Victorian England sounds great," Jessica said as The Doctor smiled.

"You sure you want to travel?" The Doctor asked as Jessica smiled.

"Geronimo?" Jessica asked as The Doctor laughed.

He pulled the lever ans the TARDIS started to move, "GERONIMO!"


End file.
